Justice League- Rise of the Valkyries
by EpicMan58
Summary: The Justice League is prospering and expanding, but when heroes from another universe arrive what happens next? Especially when one of the heroes has an enemy that is obsessed with destroying it and everything else in the multiverse.
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN JUSTICE LEAGUE OR ANY OTHER DC CHARACTERS. Some characters origins are changed (e.g Zod.) to fit the overall tone of the story. Please comment on the Story. (it's my first).

**Spiderman- so hi guys what's up... * yelling, screaming is heard***

**Deadpool- anyway now he's gone let's start the story properly.**

**Prologue**

**The Phantom Zone rebels broke out of the Phantom Zone and began a civil war on Krypton, due to Zod halting the troops, Kal-El and Kara Zor-El were able to escape but Kara arrives years after Kal having been in stasis. The Justice League is now expanding its reach and widening. But an enemy from another universe threatens not only them but every universe around...**

Chapter 1

Damian Lyle fell, it seemed like he was in a dream, but the bumping around kept him up. He winced then sighed as he fell onto the ground. He sighed. Not like that hurt him anyway. He sighed and looked up. He was in a large room surround by what looked to be stone walls with flecks of moss on them. On the far side of the room was a large stone door.

His Dreadnaught bracelets were still on which meant he had superpowers here. And he was wearing the skin-tight suit with the cape. So in other words he looked like a dork.

"Dude," he muttered. "This is a hell of a dream."

"Tell me about it."

Damian's head flew up as he noticed two people which he hadn't noticed before. A young girl (pretty, brown hair with blue eyes) around his age holding a bow and arrow that was pointed directly at his face, the girl was dressed in an orange skin-tight suit and green boots, with a hood and a full quiver of arrows. Damian sighed. Another girl (blonde hair around his age and looking remarkably similar to the other one) presumably the one that had spoken smirked at him. She was wearing black jeans and a leather jacket.

"Um… hi?"

"Who are you?" the brunette demanded. "How do we get out of here?

Damian frowned. "You're asking me? I just got here."

Both girls frowned and looked at each other and frowned. "Okay," the brunette said.

"I can't read his mind," the blonde said. "But he did just appear out of a portal so I'm inclined to believe him."

Damian smiled. At least his powers were working.

The blonde smiled. "I'm Olivia Smart and this is my sister Allie Smart."

"Damian." He motioned to the door and said. "Can we please get out of here?"

Olivia shrugged. "After you, _please_. My sister's super strength couldn't open the door. So what chance do you have?"

Damian smiled. "I'm the strongest there is."

# # # #

General Zod and his wife Faora could feel the effects of the yellow sun. They could feel the power that rushed through their veins, but the red sun simulator on the ship kept the effects of the sun down, and they were hurrying to the small planet called Earth. "Krypton is no more," Zod said. "He put a hand through her hair and looked down at the small baby in her hand. "But Jor-El sent his son here, maybe if we find him we can settle down and our child can grow in peace.

"Considering Earth has its own heroes, they will be cautious of us. They may even try to attack us," a scientist from behind Zod spoke up. He was tall with brown hair and like every-one else of the ship a soldier.

Zod sighed. "Our son will grow up Nax-Mul on Earth like Jor-El's son and Zor-El's daughter."

"I have two things to tell you Zod. There is an abundance of radioactive material on Earth called Kryptonite which the humans use against Kal-El and his cousin. I have prepared three serums which you must inject so the Kryptonite does not poison you." Nax handed the serums to Zod.

"Why do the humans attack Kal?" Faora asked curiously, her daughter Kara reached out a hand

"He and Kara protect the people and masquerade as superheroes called Superman and Supergirl. The human governments believe them to be too powerful. Far too powerful, they are almost gods to the humans. The Kyrptonite cripples them and can kill them." Nax paused. "She looks fine Faora. The stasis does not seem to have hurt her at all."

"So the serum protects us from Kryptonite's effects?" Zod asked.

"Yes."

"The second thing is more … personal. About me and the rest of the crew?" Nax paused. "What happens to us?"

# # # # #

The Martian Manhunter or J'onn J'onzz stood staring at the screens for a couple of minutes in the Watchtower, the base of the Justice League. Behind him a heavily muscled man with dark hair and standing around six feet and wearing blue with a red cape and a blue S symbol (Superman) and his cousin a blonde teenager Supergirl came up.

"J'onn?" Superman. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes." J'onn paused. "Is that Kryptonian?" he asked and he pointed at the monitor or specifically the ship that was heading towards Earth and increasing its speed by the minute. Superman paused and looked at the screen for a long time.

"I … I don't know…" he said. " It…" He couldn't believe he and Kara were the only ones out there.

"Yes," Supergirl said without hesitation. "It is definitely Kryptonian in design." "Have you tried contacting it?"

"No. I can't reach it using the Watchtower and my telepathic abilities." J'onn zoomed in on the ship. "We can hope that they are not hostile."

# # # # #

The armour covered his skin everywhere over his suit. He reached up to the door and drew his hand back and punched it. The wall crumbled and he stepped over the remains of it in a large corridor and walkway. As he did he felt his senses broaden and widen.

"Impressive." Damian turned to see Olivia. He noticed that she was wearing a watch which currently was displaying a 3D holographic format of his body. "Computer," she said. "Analyse."

"Superhuman physical attributes all around which far exceed Ms Allie Smart. Armour makes his invulnerable and also provides controlling nearly all forms of energy." The voice emanated from the watch. "Currently receiving no satellite imaging due to the fact that we are underground. But the energy residue left behind both portals indicates that all three of us have travelled to a completely different universe."

The group paused. "Crap…" Damian said. "This is so not good."

The watch began beeping. "Two other portals are being opened." A map appeared on the holograph. "And the energy signature on one of them is significantly lower which indicates that the occupant is from this universe."

The group looked at each other then ran forward.

# # # # #

Kirana wailed as the needle penetrated her skin, Faora and another Kryptonian female quickly injected the serum into her and pulled it out.

"Gentleman and ladies." Zod had reached a decision, behind him his son Lor-Zod stood. "You have done well bringing me, Faora and Kirana-Zod this far. I couldn't ask for anything better. But you must learn to live your own lives."

Nax and the crew members paused. "What do we do?" a member asked.

"Look for an inhabitable planet," Zod said. "You have the drive containing all of our data, release the city of Kandor and use the Genesis chamber to repopulate our people." He smiled. "Our people aren't doomed yet."

"And me?" M'gann Morzz asked. "What happens to me?" She was in her white humanoid figure, wearing a Kryptonian suit which protected her from fire and slightly increased her abilities.

Nax sighed. "You can go with them. We have the Green Martian and White Martian DNA samples as well as the two Martian cities. We can take them to two different planets and keep an eye on them. And hope that they don't fall into war again."

"Oh." Megan walked into the smaller ship and sat down along with Faora.

Zod shook the hand of Nax. "Make a better world than Krypton's was. And stay out of his way. For the sake of both the Martian and Kryptonian species." Zod didn't need to say who the he was. A certain New God that Zod would kill if he saw him again.

Nax nodded. "We'll stay well out of his way and if he does come to us we'll kill him. We will pick a planet with a yellow sun."

Zod nodded and stepped into the ship. The other Kryptonians stepped out of the airlock and Zod powered up the ship and manoeuvred it out of the massive ship.

"Computer," he said. "Locate Kal-El."

"Of course General."

# # # #

The Martian Manhunter's eyes widened. "The bigger ship is moving away while the smaller ship is just floating there."

Superman frowned. "It could be a trap."

"I don't think so," J'onn began tapping the keyboard. "In my opinion they would have just landed on Earth and began attacking."

"Can you send a signal to them?" Superman asked. "Tell them to come to the Watchtower."

"If they don't?" Supergirl asked.

"We'll come to them," a voice growled. Startled, Supergirl turned and saw Batman with the same indifferent frown on his face. "And we'll make them listen."

# # # #

Michael Smythe winced as the portal closed. He was in his protective armour which was great. His red helmet still worked while the black suit didn't seem to have a problem. He got up and looked around him…

…then jumped up and to the side as a gloved fist smashed into where his head had previously been.

Ariel Hammer withdrew her fist. Her red hair was in a ponytail behind her and she wore her suit which protected her friction and increased her durability. The gloves were much denser than the rest of the suit due to the fact they increased her strength. "Nice move," She said. "Not many people can dodge my punches."

"Mm," Michael hung from the ceiling with one hand. "Nathan?"

Behind Ariel, the wall toppled and a dark skinned guy around her age stepped through with electricity flowing around his fingers, he wore a skin-tight suit with a glowing orb in the centre of his chest. The electricity formed a long rod which he held in both hands.

Ariel put her fists up. "If you guys think you can beat me think again."

Michael landed on the ground next to Ariel, "We don't think we can." He turned to his wrist where a holographic map showed up. Nathan and Ariel formed a triangle around him and watched Michael. "I'm Red Hood by the way," Michael said. "He was going by codenames, and this is Electro."

"Striker," Ariel said. "What are you doing?"

"It seems we've all been transported to a completely different universe. And we're underground." Michael paused.

Ariel slumped on the ground. "How do we get back to our…" She was finding it hard to digest. Another universe? Could her day get any worse?

Matthew shrugged. "I don't know, but I …." The map was glowing. "Interesting it seems as if we aren't alone down here."

He began to walk through the wall that Nathan had burst through. Looking at each other, Ariel and Nathan followed him.

# # # #

"Dad?" Zod turned to his son. "We have an incoming transmission from the Watchtower."

"Watchtower?" Zod asked. "How did they get into our systems?"

"It's the floating satellite thing," M'gann said. "Isn't it?"

"Yes. They say that they have two Kryptonians on the ship who are very interested in knowing who we are?"

Faora turned to M'gann. "By the way I need you to do us a favour."

"Anything."

Zod switched over to the frequency. "This is General Dru-Zod of the Kryptonian military. On what authority do you make this request?"

# # # # #

"_General_?" Flash said. "Damn. We are so screwed now." Batman had called the other senior members of the league to the Monitoring room shortly after he'd made contact.

Kara rolled her eyes and picked up the headset.

"This is Kara Zor-El. My father was…." She paused and turned to Superman. "The General's pulling into the Watchtower. On the ship he has his wife, son, baby daughter and a Martian."

"Martian…" J'onn eyes widened.

"White Martian," Kara said. "They rescued her from Brainiac's ship." She pulled off the headset and turned to J'onn.

J'onn's eyes hardened. "Then the Martian's an enemy." The look in his eyes was unsettling.

"Zod says she isn't an enemy." Kara's tone was hard. "And I'm inclined to believe him."

"How so?" Batman asked.

"Because Zod was the one who basically ensured me and Kal got out of Krypton," Kara said. "If it wasn't for Zod stalling the Phantom Zone rebels, _neither_ of us would be alive."

# # # #

Damian, Allie and Olivia walked into a very heated fight. Two people a stunning dark haired girl in armour and wielding two swords, and a massive hulking metal like figure were engaging in combat with a boy their age who was wearing jeans and a hoodie.

On the other side of the massive hall Mathew, Ariel and Nathan walked in.

Ariel smirked. "We aren't the only ones fighting." She turned to Michael but he was already gone.

Princess Lyra of Imoria (the girl) swung her swords towards the boy in jeans. "You will not win against us!" Her momentum was halted by a figure in black and wearing a red helmet.

"Enough." Both her friend James and the boy in jeans stopped and Lyra noticed that they weren't the only ones here. Lyra slid her swords into her sheath and looked at the man.

Michael sat down cross-legged on the ground, the others followed him. He took his helmet off and placed it on the ground. "Fighting will get us nowhere."

"Who are you?" James asked as he converted into his human form.

"I'm Michael Smythe, but on my world I'm know as Red Hood." One by one the others began introducing themselves.

"Allie Smart aka Bullseye."

"Olivia Smart aka Light."

"Damian Lyle aka Dreadnaught."

"Princess Lyra of Imoria but on my world I'm known as Warrior."

"James Simmons or Metal Man."

"Nathan Singe or Electro."

"Ariel Hammer aka Striker."

"Ethan Hord ordinary human with shredded clothes."

The others looked at Ethan. "What," he said. "I just have my powers. Still trying to figure out what to do with them."

Damian threw what looked to be dust at Ethan. Ethan winced and closed his eyes, when he opened them, his body was covered in a skin-tight material with a cape on the back that went down to his waist. "Thanks."

"We need to figure where we are and what we can do to get out of here," Ariel said.

"We have each transported to the universe of Ethan Hord," Michael said.

"Why Ethan's universe?" Allie asked.

"Because he's the only one not in some sort of suit, he's just wearing what he normally would wear," Olivia said. "But that's just a theory." Olivia looked pointedly at Ethan. "What kind of heroes are in your universe, if there any?"

Ethan smiled. "There are heaps."

# # # #

The airlock closed and the Justice League with Supergirl and Superboy in tow moved forward. Superman didn't know what to think as his eyes roved the ship. He could see five people in the ship, two males, two females and a baby. "What happens if they're hostile?" he asked Batman. Unlike Supergirl he didn't trust them.

"I have Kryptonite in my utility belt and a flamethrower," Batman replied.

"We aren't going to kill them, are we?" Supergirl asked. "If it wasn't for them you wouldn't even be alive, Clark."

"I don't know them so I don't trust them but I'm not exactly against them. And the Martian?" Superman frowned. "I detest White Martians."

"You should have some more faith Clark," Wonder Woman said.

"Do you trust anyone you haven't met or heard about before Diana?" Superman asked. Wonder Woman shook her head. "On Earth, they'll have the same powers as me, I'm worried about that."

"Your race is a race of scientist," J'onn said. "Mine are peaceful, the White Martians are war-lovers. I agree with Superman, Diana. White Martians aren't exactly the one to trust immediately and usually neither are their allies."

"I'm not asking you to trust them _immediately_," Kara said fiercely. "I'm asking you to have some faith in them. You do owe your _life _to them Clark."

A muscular well-built man with short dark hair stepped out of the ship, he wore what looked to be trousers and a green-grey trench coat, underneath that he wore a shirt and a behind him a black coat flowed out. A tall dark-haired boy around Supergirl's age came out wearing similar apparel to the man, he was followed by a woman carrying a baby. Behind them, a female White Martian came out with red hair and wearing a suit similar to Superman's but completely black with no emblem.

There was silence as the 8 League's stared at the four Kryptonians and the Martian.

The man broke the silence. "I am General Dru-Zod and this is my family Faora, Lor, Kirana and M'gann Morzz."

Kara stepped forward and welcomed Zod in the standard Kryptonian fashion then she rushed forward and gave Zod a hug. "Thank you so much." Superman and the other Leaguers save from Batman nervously came forward and greeted the other members of Zod's group.

Batman came forward and after eyeing the five he said plainly, "What brings you to Earth?" Zod looked offended by Batman's aggressive glare. He began to speak when his son stopped him.

"Our position is similar to Kal-El's," Lor said. "We seek refuge on earth, our planet is destroyed."

"You were in a bigger ship. Who was in it?"

"Other Kryptonians."

"How many?" Batman was giving the kid the bat-glare but Lor just glared at him.

"15 real-life sized ones and over 100, 000 in a bottled city including Kara's parents." Superman and Kara's eyes widened. _100, 000 Kryptonians_, Superman thought. _A_ _hundred_ thousand…

"It would interest the Martian to know that a White Martian and Green Martian city was also taken from Brainiac's ship." J'onn just stood there dumbfounded. "Our associates are taking them away to an inhabitable solar system."

"Associates." All Batman could think about was super powered beings coming to Earth. "As in how many?"

Lor glared at Batman. "They're not coming to Earth anytime soon, Mr _Wayne_. I don't think it's necessary to tell you any more information." He turned away and walked off in a huff.

Batman just glared at Lor. "I should really put some lead in my helmet."

Flash rolled his eyes at Batman then turned to others and smiled. "Welcome to Earth."


	2. Chapter 2

**Plz rate and review**

**Spiderman- we don't own Justice League or it's characters but some plot details will be taken from the comics and cartoons**

Chapter 2

Zod stood on an observation deck. From here you could see everything, he marvelled at the peaceful planet. Mostly peaceful anyway.

"Unlike Krypton in the final days of the war," he said. Behind him Superman and Batman stood unmoving with Batman watching the Kryptonian general unmoving.

Zod paused then thought that he might as well tell Kal (who deserved to know) a much more detailed story of their journey. "Krypton was doomed before the Phantom Zone rebels broke out. Jor-El discovered that our core was collapsing due to us harvesting it for resources, becoming unstable. He talked to Zor-El, me and another scientists Kax-Du about his findings. He deduced we had 10 years to evacuate. Unfortunately, the Council disagreed with our plan to evacuate the entire planet to another one. We were distraught, but Zor-El, Jor-El and I decided that if we could not convince our own people to leave then our children must go. But Kax had other ideas.

"He deduced that the Phantom Zone rebels would not want to spend their entire life for all eternity stuck in another dimension. He freed thousands of the worst criminals in the universe, for we shared our technology with the other races. And took over parts of the army and with their help, he began a war. A war unlike any that I as a General had been through. He harvested our core without giving a thought and 10 year prediction that Jor-El had rapidly decreased. With the limited resources, it took 3 years to gather all we needed to make the three separate crafts and setting them to Earth. 3 years in which my wife and Jor-El's wife had the first natural birth's in millennia. Kara was the first to go but shortly after _Brainiac_ appeared." Zod took a deep breath and calmed himself. He didn't want to think deeply about the green scientist from Yod-Calu. "He took Argo city which also had Kara's parents in it. He left us alone deciding that we were already doomed."

"3 years isn't exactly a long time," Superman said.

"The worst war _ever_. Our flourishing plane dwindled to only a small fraction of what it used to be. Kal left next but as his ship left our atmosphere, Lara was killed by Kax who had begun to augment his abilities slowly by a yellow sun radiation suit. We destroyed his suit luckily but he was still furious. I stole the birthing matrix of our people, Jor-El incorporated a Genesis Chamber in my ship making it much larger than any of the other ships. A final battle occurred, the Council was dead, and my men all gathered outside the ship and engaged the enemy." Zod could still remember the screams as his crew of 15 huddled aboard and started the Ark. The thousands that had died that day. "And before we went into suspended animation, I watched my planet blow up. The dreams and aspirations of billions destroyed."

Superman looked at the General, he could see the General's eyes. They were full of hurt and pain. Lots of pain. He looked down then thought of something.

"You just arrived here, why?"

"Our journey was supposed to take several weeks and we'd get there not long after your ship

, instead our computer went haywire with a virus and we were in stasis for over thirty years. We were awoken by one of Brainiac's probes trying to enter our ship. Somehow the probe's tampering with the ship's electronic locks expunged the computer of the virus and it freed us from our suspended animation. We happened to be near a yellow sun and we fought off the drones and boarded his ship, we destroyed much of it pausing to take the cities and colonies which Brainiac had stolen. We freed M'gann and came back to the Ark and began a five-month roundabout trip in which we searched for inhabitable planets and released the other cities.

"We encountered Apokoliptan troops and fought them after they tried to take Kirana. Then we came here. Our associates left to go and find an inhabitable star system for the both the Martians and the Kryptonians." Zod smiled wryly. "You needn't worry about us Kal. Our race is not doomed. And we would like to reside on Earth." He turned away and began to walk off leaving Superman to muzzle over his thoughts.

# # # #

The group had picked Olivia and Michael as the geniuses of them all and they were now waiting for either of them to make a decision on getting out of here.

Which happened to take a very long time.

Damian let out a sigh. "Okay, who here actually wants, to get out of here?"

There was silence, it seemed like no one really wanted to actually return to their universe. Michael paused, "My planet was run over by a group of warrior women called the Amazons but they call themselves the Destroyers, and they hate all men and are magically endowed by the Greek Gods with superpowers. Nathan and I are the only free men on the planet."

"Who wants to leave?" Damian asked. "My universe isn't much different than Michael's. I have enemies who have taken over everything." The other members of the group shrugged then agreed with Damian. They had nothing left in their universes.

"So, how do we get out of here?" Allie asked.

Olivia looked up. "Energy, we need a large amount of energy that can open up a portal to the surface. A very large amount of energy, for some reason the walls surrounding this place are coated in mystic energy."

"I can get rid of it," Damian offered.

"No." Michael slid his red helmet on. "Nathan will be pumping you full of electrical energy and you'll open the portal to the surface."

"Oh." Damian muttered. "Great." He saw Nathan raise his hands at him and Damian sighed again.

# # # #

M'gann stared at her food and began picking at it.

"You can eat it you know." She looked up and saw J'onn J'onzz standing there and giving her a look that she received from Batman. "It is edible."

"I know." She looked down at it. "I'm just thinking." J'onn nodded slowly.

"You can trust me," J'onn said. "Even if I can't trust you."

M'gann sighed heavily. "I am sorry, I cannot make up for the actions of my people but I am very sorry for what happened. Our peoples will survive, there are 80 000 of each in the bottled cities we took from Brainiac's ship."

J'onn nodded slowly. Then sat down at the table across from her and gave her a piercing look. "How did you escape?"

"My father didn't want me to be in the war, he sent me away but I was in stasis for hundreds of years. Then Brainiac found me and put me aboard his ship. When the Kryptonians arrived they freed me from the ship and took me away. I owe my life to them." She didn't want to relive the memories on the ship. They were too vivid in her mind.

J'onn saw her hesitation. "That's not all he did to you is it? Brainiac?"

M'gann let out a weak smile. "He … tortured me. He took it as a great pleasure for me to watch the two bottled Martian cities and their inhabitants while under pain." She closed her eyes and remembered her father's words. _Be strong, my daughter, you are a White Martian. _What good that did, thousands of White Martians and Green Martian were killed because of a stupid war!

"I have something to ask you."

"Go for it."

"I could not sense the minds of the Kryptonians." J'onn was curious about M'gann's abilities. Obviously she had received training in them.

"Faora asked me to shield their minds," M'gann replied. "Only they can unlock it if they want to. Especially Kirana's mind. She didn't want anyone to be going through her mind and making her relive moments she already decided to forget."

J'onn felt sad for the Martian and in spite of what her people had done, he took pity on her. "You want to see the world?"

M'gann looked up caught off-guard by the questions. "What?" Was he serious?

"The world." J'onn motioned towards the earth. "You are going to be living on earth. You must know the planet you're living on after all."

M'gann smiled. "What about my appearance?" She was still in Martian form.

"You will be Megan Morse, my daughter." J'onn shape shifted into a human. "And I am to be John Jones."

# # # #

_A week later_

Bane couldn't believe it had come down to this. He was actually helping people. And the government of all groups.

CADMUS's newly made Suicide Squad consisted of Bane, Deathstroke, Metallo, Poison Ivy, Captain Boomerang, Black Manta and Giganta. The latter wasn't doing anything, she was unconscious as was Captain Boomerang and Poison Ivy due to a 15 year old boy that CADMAS had asked the Suicide Squad to detain and put under lock down.

They were currently fighting in a small desert area near Las Vegas.

But the boy Andrew James who called himself the Human Magnet had other ideas. His powers ranged from superhuman strength that rivalled Superman's and other various abilities and magnetism.

And he knew exactly how to control them as evidenced when he backhanded Metallo thorough a large rock and floated in the air.

Deathstroke landed in front of Andrew. "Calm down. We can help you." It was a lie of course, Deathstroke had a gas with him which theoretically could knock the kid out.

Andrew's only response was to fling Deathstroke away from him. "I don't need your help!" Black Manta leapt towards Andrew only to be suddenly thrown around and smashed into Deathstroke. The two fell to the ground unconscious.

Bane started getting up from the pit he was in. He might as well offer some help no matter how unnecessary.

"We'll take it from here." Bane turned to see Batman, Wonder Woman, Shazam, Superman, Green Lantern and Flash standing above the pit.

Bane muttered something incoherently under his breath. The Justice League. Well part of them anyway, they were much more than the original Seven Founders which were Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, Green Lantern, Flash, Aquaman and Martian Manhunter. He got up, "Please, be my guest."

Batman didn't miss the sarcasm. Superman, Shazam and Green Lantern flew off to confront the boy while the others stayed watching Bane.

"What does CADMUS want with the boy?" Batman growled in the same growl that Bane always heard.

"Anyone's guess Mr _Wayne_." Bane prided himself that he had discovered his secret identity. It didn't take much guessing. "But as you can see, he's very powerful."

Batman bristled. "You're not helping the situation Bane."

"I never intended to help it. I'm just following orders."

"And you're working for CADMUS now." In the distance the boy had calmed down, considerably and was talking to Superman and Shazam whilst Green Lantern was taking the unconscious bodies of the Suicide Squad. "I would have thought you were less interested in metahuman affairs."

"I am. But this is better than dying."

Wonder Woman stepped in between the two men and simply wrapped her lasso around Bane. She was tired of Batman and Bane's arguments. "Answer the question."

Bane smiled. "They want what they always want. A way to combat you. They don't have to rely upon you to save the world every single time…" Bane was cut off by Batman punching him directly in the face knocking him out.

Wonder Woman sighed. "We'll take them to CADMUS I presume?"

"They're the Suicide Squad," Flash said. "So we take them to jail, CADMUS won't agree they had supervillains under their care."

Batman turned to see Superman, Shazam and Green Lantern arriving with the boy in tow. Batman looked the boy up and down, he could be a problem. And he always hated problems.

# # # #

Damian walked along the streets of Metropolis with the others in tow. After escaping the underground "prison" they had found themselves in the Sahara. It hadn't taken much to realize that they were indeed in Ethan's universe. It also hadn't taken much for Olivia and Matthew to somehow garner 9 new identities for all of them. Most of them kept their names but Ethan changed his last name seeing as he was technically dead. They had taken off their costumes (which was in their backpacks) and wore ordinary clothes. They'd agreed that even though they were in a new world, they couldn't ignore their powers and abilities but they all wore masks which covered their faces apart from their mouths. Olivia didn't have a costume, she wore a suit of armour which she was working on building. They had bought some small suitcases and clothing earlier on which were in their hotel suites.

"The City of Tomorrow," he muttered. "It's nothing compared to my world."

"It may be." Damian turned to Lyra. She wore black jeans and white jacket. The jeans did nothing to her figure which Damian found made him very uncomfortable. He tried not to think about that, not now anyway. He barely knew her. He had a girlfriend on his planet. Well what was _left_ of his planet.

"My husband would think highly of this planet." Lyra's next comment made Damian's eyes widen. Husband! She was married?

"How old are you?" Nathan coughed out in shock.

"21. And it wasn't a forced marriage if you want to know. It just happened." Lyra turned back to the city, "I guess that's all in the past now. I may not see him again."

Michael it seemed, was observing everything around him and probably cataloguing it for further information. Ethan was unconcerned, Ariel and Allie were like girls, James and Nathan couldn't care less and Olivia was like Michael.

"So," James asked. "How do we intend on living lives here?"

"I'm working on it," Michael said. "I've garnered around 645 million dollars but we need more." He ignored the gobsmacked look on the others faces.

"And is that legal?" Ethan asked. "And how did you get so much?"

"Some of it, but it's not linked to me so we're fine." Michael shrugged. "The stock market is a fickly place to put investments in."

Damian opened his mouth to say something when a man was slammed into the ground by a massive grey figure with sharp joints all around its body. The man wore blue spandex it looked like with an S in his chest and a red cape flowed behind him.

"And that," Olivia said. "Is a fine specimen." Her eyes wandered up and down Superman. "The amount of energy in that being is almost incomprehensible."

"Superman or Doomsday," Ethan asked.

"That's Doomsday?" Damian asked. "Who the hell named that thing?"

Superman punched Doomsday back, the monster was pushed backwards and Superman flew upwards. "Batman! Where's the Phantom Zone projector?" He flew down and punched Doomsday in the gut shoving it backwards.

"Working on it Superman," Batman said. "I'm about 5 minutes off Metropolis. You, Wonder Woman and Shazam keep it busy."

"Shazam is unconscious, and so is Wonder Woman," Superman replied. "J'onn?"

"He's taken it upon himself to take M'gann around the world. He's unavailable for another 5 days."

Doomsday got up from the crater in the ground which had formed after his impact. He shook his head and focused on Superman. "I will kill you Kryptonian, and this world after it." He leapt at Superman and punched him through a building.

"Someone's got to help him." Ethan found he was talking to no-one and he sighed. "Oh great."

# # # #

Superman was crashed onto the ground again by Doomsday, his suit was torn and wrecked in several places and his cape was almost torn off. He quickly jumped out of the way as Doomsday's fist came crashing down onto him.

"Kryptonian. I long for the day when you finally fall."

"That day ain't today buddy." A voice came from above Doomsday. Then the monster was crashed to the ground by a gigantic metal man that was slightly bigger than himself. Superman couldn't discern the man's face and he watched as the man got off Doomsday. "Cause the Metal Man is going to put you in commission."

Superman winced inwardly. This guy and Flash had a _lot_ in common.

Doomsday got up. "You are nothing to me human." He rushed forward ready to punch Metal Man.

And his fist was caught by Metal Man's.

As was his other fist.

Doomsday screamed in fury and tried to push the Metal Man back. It wasn't working at all. He head-butted Metal Man in an attempt to disorientate his opponent.

Much to Superman's and Doomsday's shock, Metal Man was unaffected by the head butt.

"I wouldn't worry about him." A man in mystic armour floated down next to Superman. "He's invulnerable in that form." The man's face was covered and Superman couldn't see through it.

"So that's how you want to play?" Metal Man suddenly leapt back then punched Doomsday so hard a wave of sonic energy flashed out destroying all the windows and pushing Superman back.

Doomsday was thrown backwards and landed heavily on the ground.

"Dreadnaught." Superman could hear another man speaking and he assumed it was one of the armoured man's teammates. "Do you need backup?"

"Negative, Electro, Metal Man and I have got this." Dreadnaught flew towards Doomsday and smashed into the monster's chest slamming it into Metal Man.

Superman frowned. There was only two of them…

His answer came when a man in black and blue with his face covered appeared in the sky and blasted Doomsday as he was getting up. The monster screeched in pain as the electricity hit him.

"Who the hell are they?" Batman was standing next to Superman. Flash appeared behind them eating hotdogs. "This isn't a time for food Flash!"

"My metabolism Bats remember? Duh, I need food."

"Batman!" Electro, Metal Man and Dreadnaught began walking away. "You can use the Phantom Zone projector now." The group disappeared in a flash of light.

Batman's eyes hardened. He handed the projector to Superman. "We need to talk."

# # # #

"Umm, can I ask are we going to be in a hotel room all the time?"

Olivia shook her head and looked up from the laptop and answered James question. "No."

"So how are we going to live?" Ariel was eating some chocolate. Her super speed needed vast amounts of energy. Energy which she took from high-calorie foods

"We're going to live here." Olivia turned the computer around and showed a large mansion. "It's on the outskirts of New York City, and it's on the market for several million dollars. It has plenty of room for all of us and has a swimming pool, a home gym and a theatre. It also happens to be connected to one of the largest underground cave systems in the world. It's on a 20 acre property with plenty of trees."

"Sounds amazing." Damian spoke it sarcastically. "But we have to get from here to New York. In fact we barely made it to Metropolis." He was right. After he'd teleported themselves out of the cave, they'd found themselves in the Sonoran desert. It had taken little effort to get to Texas, where Michael had pilfered in the stock market and taken several million which he'd used to garner new identities for all of them and their backstories which were credible. They'd spent some time in Texas then had gone to Gotham, which was bad.

The entire city was just crime. A man had tried to rape Lyra but she'd scared him off. Turned out most of Gotham's criminal element were deathly afraid of the Batman. The group hadn't seen him but they'd seen some of the GCPD rounding up criminals tied up in rope. Metropolis it seemed had Superman which they all felt was an idiot because it took Michael a minute and a half to deduce his identity after hacking into the National Database.

"We're catching a plane." Michael said. Damian was about getting sick of Michael. The guy never seemed fazed and in Red Hood form, he was just downright creepy. "It leaves at 10-30 am tomorrow and we should get to New York by 12-30."

"Umm passports?" Allie asked.

"Don't worry, I took care of that. We're travelling as a group. Moving permanently to New York and staying in the mansion."

"Don't we need to you know actually have a look at the place?" Ethan asked.

"Ariel did. The place is fine." Michael turned to his laptop.

Damian sighed. "Of course it is."

# # # #

"So," Amanda Waller strode down the hallway. "What happened?" The two men walked beside her.

"Three meta-humans engaged Doomsday in battle today. They floored him and he was sent to the Phantom Zone." Professor Emil Hamilton strode next to the slim woman in a business suit. His glasses barely seemed to be able to stay on his face but he waked along with purpose.

"So they're stronger than Superman." Waller almost swore. The government could barely contain Superman, now there were metas that were stronger. "Any news on who they are?"

"No. None at all." Hamilton opened the door and strode through to a walled off area. The room was large and overlooked a larger warehouse where seven teenagers sat in a cafeteria like area. "Like you said these are the only clones operable. We don't have any others in any stages of development. A repeat of the Ultimen saga would not be good. Also we don't have any mind control chips in their brain also. The chips are faulty and wouldn't work. We've implanted high schooling education into their minds and given them personalities and mindsets."

Superboy or Conner sat down at one of the tables eating a hamburger. He was a teenaged version of Superman and he wore a black shirt with a red S symbol and jeans. Next to him was Donna, Wonder Woman's counterpart. She wore red jeans a t-shirt with a WW symbol. A slim dark haired boy was sitting opposite Donna eating an almost endless pile of food, he was Flash's counterpart codenamed Crimson.

A young green girl sat down at another table, she was Joanna and the Martian Manhunter's counterpart codenamed Hunter. A tall blonde boy was next to her Phillip he was called, he was Aquaman's counterpart codenamed Aqua. A dark haired boy wearing a green lantern top sat down at another table, he was Green Lantern's counterpart codenamed Fear and he wore a yellow lantern ring. A slim blonde girl was next to her, she was the wildcard and called Galatea. She was based off Superman and Wonder Woman's combined DNA and was the strongest on the team. The only clone they didn't have was Batman because well while he could be cloned, only one person could actually be Batman.

"Are they ready?" General Sam Lane asked. Personally he didn't want to use metas to control metas but he didn't have a choice it seemed.

Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke was in full uniform minus his mask. He shook his head adamantly. "Nowhere near ready, their powers are still getting stronger, soon they'll be able to stand up to the Justice League."

"And teamwork?"

"They work well together, no fighting and they have a good friendship," Wilson replied. "But if you're thinking about having them fight these three new heroes, they'd get hammered."

"I know." Waller observed the teenagers with scrutiny. "We just need to appeal to the wisdom of them. After we find them."

"There will be more of them," Wilson replied.

"I know."


	3. Chapter 3

**plz review guys. Once again I don't own Justice League or characters have fun**

Chapter 3

Michael stepped out onto the tarmac of JFK airport. In a sense he felt some Deja-vu on his world, New York was his base of operations. Where he worked in the shadows and hunted down the Destroyers and gave hope to the people.

"Hope…" he muttered. "And now I can't help them anymore." He continued sliding his sunglasses on. It was late July and spring coming up to summer and the weather was getting hotter.

"Dude!" Ethan rushed out of the plane and ran to the airport terminal. "I love New York!"

Michael rolled his eyes. "Typical."

# ## #

"It seems that New York's own hero Chameleon is in force today. After foiling two attempted bank robberies and stopping Soundwave from wreaking havoc the people of New York are definitely grateful for his help. Now to other news…" Flash tuned out of the radio. "So … Bats. Tell me again why we're here."

"Recruitment mission," Batman was watching the New York skyline intently. "To see if the Chameleon is to join the Justice League."

"Why can't you do it?" Supergirl was leaning against the wall with Lachlan Morse aka Lor. Lor was wearing full Kryptonian body armour and gauntlets which were fitted with Kryptonian technology. He wore a mask on his face which covered everywhere apart from his mouth and he had the same bored look on his face.

"Because I don't know who he is yet."

"Yet." A new voice interrupted the group and Batman turned to see a black suited figure materialize. The figure was covered in completely black and had a strange spider-like theme on his suit. "Hi, I'm Chameleon."

Batman glared at him. Secretly he was impressed that someone had just crept in on them but he was also disappointed he hadn't realized it the same time.

"Okay." Chameleon sat down on the window edge. "So what are the Justice League doing in New York?"

"Recruitment mission." Batman sized the figure. Tall, lithe and muscular didn't look to be anywhere above 20 so probably still in high school.

"Oh." Chameleon nodded slowly. "Cute."

Flash smirked as Batman's glare turned only darker.

"Why did you decide to become a hero?" Lor asked. He didn't really see the figure as a threat. But he was curious about the figure. He couldn't see though his mask which was strange and he didn't seem to give off a heartbeat or it may have been his costume. For now Chameleon seemed to him like an honest person.

"Personal," was his reply. "I don't want to give off my identity, y'know."

"The Justice League could use someone like you," Batman said getting straight to the point. "Someone with your talents and versatility."

Chameleon paused then continued. "Thanks, but no thanks. The Justice League sounds great but I don't feel as if it's the place for me. I feel as if there's another group waiting for me."

"No pressure," Flash replied. "You can join if you want to."

"I'll be seeing you," Chameleon said. "Especially you B.W." Then he swung away and out of sight leaving a stunned Batman and Justice League.

Lor didn't seem surprised. "Chameleon. X-ray vision. Makes sense."

# # ##

"How far exactly is the mansion from here?" Ethan asked.

"Not far," Olivia replied. The group were in a large van travelling on the outskirts of New York. In the city they'd seen Chameleon which had been interesting to stay the least. The guy had swung over whilst chasing a group of robbers. It had been strange for some of them but not for others.

"Michael," Damian asked. "I'm curious to see how we intend to live our lives."

"I've taken into account that some of you have already done school whilst others haven't. In that case I've decided to put Ethan, Olivia and Ariel will be going to school." Michael ignored the glare that Olivia gave him. "The rest of us will be uni students. I've taken the liberty to pick subjects that you will be suited to."

"And what about the 675 million you've _borrowed_?" James asked sceptically.

"It's 2.45 billion now and the money will be safe with me. I'm not going to be at uni. I'll be at the mansion permanently upgrading your armours among other things."

"Humph." Lyra said. "Care to tell us what we're studying?" Michael handed out their forms. Lyra went over hers. "Ancient Language and History. Wow, you picked the easiest subject that I could ever do."

"Our goal is to live ordinary lives," Michael said. "And help those in need."

"And join the Justice League?" Ethan asked. He could not wait to be up on the Watchtower.

"No."

"What do you mean no? It's the freaking Justice…"

"No." Michael gave Ethan a stare this time.

"They're the heroes of the planet!" Ethan said hotly. "Everyone'll expect us to join them."

"We'll be heroes too, in our kind. The Valkyries."

"And who gave you the right to name us?" Ariel turned her head from the window.

"I did." Michael smiled and turned to Nathan who was driving. "We're here."

Damian looked out and saw two large gates and a long fence. The gate opened and the van began to move forward. After passing through what seemed like miles of open forests, they came to the mansion. It was huge, the mansion resembled a large block structure with ornate decorations all over the windows and the door. Damian assumed the cave system was underground. As the group exited the car and looked at the mansion, Damian let out a smile.

_Home_, he though. _Away from my doppelganger_.

# # # #

Lex Luthor looked at the figure that was standing across from him. It was a man, a tall well-built man with dark hair and dark eyes. He was dressed in black and red battle armour and on Luthor's desk was a helmet.

"So," Luthor said. "You can get rid of Superman?"

"Yes." The figure's voice was deep and almost like it growled.

"And how do you intend to this?"

"By fighting him, of course." The figure smiled.

"I know that." Luthor didn't have time for this. "Without Kyrptonite?"

"Yes. I have powers that exceed the so called Man of Steel. I have come here to see what kind of man can beat Darkseid and other powerful beings."

"So a test."

"Yes. I am Xenon."

Luthor looked the figure up and down. "And what's in it for me?"

"Superman dies, the Justice League dies and I help you cement your rule over Earth."

"I've been told this before!" Luthor snapped. "How do I know you can actually beat him?"

"I am half Daxamite and half New God. Born on Apokolips and I will bring the death of this Superman. My New God blood blocks out the lead poisoning in me."

Luthor looked carefully at the being. "And how do I know that …"

"Darkseid?" Xenon scoffed. "Apokolips is in disarray. The New God was killed by Superman the last he attacked. You should know that. I am simply here to kill him and his allies."

Luthor smiled. "Then we have a deal." The smile didn't reach his eyes which was likewise for the Daxamite.

# # # #

The mansion was large with over 16 bedrooms, 12 bathrooms, 3 kitchens, an extensive basement, 3 sitting rooms, a gym, a library, a pool, a home theatre, and all of the rooms were full of furniture. As the group stepped into the basement, they were greeted to a gigantic array of high-tech gadgets and materials.

"Am I even allowed to ask how you guys got this here?" Ethan asked Michael and Olivia.

"No." Michael smiled. "It would be too complicated for you to understand anyway. But you're going to help us put them in the cave system or the Bunker as I like to call it now."

"Us?!" Ariel asked. "Look at all this stuff?"

"We're only human," Olivia said. "Smart humans. But you are metahuman."

"Great." James looked around. He was the muscle, they were the brain, made sense to him.

"How do we get to the Bunker?"

"Through the door over there." Michael tipped his head towards a wooden door at the end of the basement. "It leads to a cave system. 1/10 of the cave has been used, we're going to be using the back of it. Where people haven't reached yet."

Damian picked up a heavy box, noticing the label on the side which read DANGER HEAVY EXPLOSIVES, HANDLE WITH EXTREME CAUTION. He noticed that several other boxes had the same label. "Oh, great. I can tell we're going to have so much fun here."

# # # #

Superman floated into the Fortress of Solitude, Kelex his robot was waiting for him. He'd come here when Batman had asked him if there was any information on the two new heroes who had confronted Doomsday, who the people called Electro, the armoured figure and Metal Man. Superman hadn't even thought if they were alien or not.

"Kal-El," the robot said. "It is a pleasure seeing you again."

"Thank you. I need to look through Kryptonian files, before we cut ourselves off," Superman replied.

"I assume this is about the Colossial and the Sandorian?" Kelex asked.

"The what?" Superman couldn't believe that the Fortress actually had some information on them.

"They existed before Krypton. We have files on them." Kelex led Superman to where a hologram of his father was.

"Hello Father." Superman tipped his head towards Jor-El.

Jor-El frowned. "You must show your friends this at once Kal."

"Father?" Superman didn't understand why his father was so worried.

"The information is very important."

# # # #

Superman slapped a thick folder onto one of the Batcave's computers. Batman hardly turned around, he was observing the cameras and the monitors.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's all the information I could get on Metal Man and Electro."

"And?"

Superman began slowly. "Metal Man is a member of a race called the Colossials. They existed before Krypton, and were xenophobic. They were physically incredible powerful and capable of inter-planetary travel. There was one thing in the universe that could stop them but they never shared that fact."

"Powers?" Batman was putting a list.

"Superhuman strength, invulnerability, longevity, superhuman senses, superhuman speed, regenerative healing, flight, superhuman agility, size alteration up to 60 feet. Immunity to telepathy and all forms of mind control. When in 'human form' their powers are dampened. But like me, as time goes along, they get stronger and more powerful. There were tales that one destroyed an entire planet because its leader would not agree to its terms."

Batman was _not _liking this at all. Someone with that much power had to be watched.

"The thing is they existed before Krypton and were destroyed in a civil war thousands of years ago, everything was destroyed in their solar stem including their planet."

"You're concerned about the fact that one of them is alive, after all this time." Batman turned to face him. "And we have no way of containing him if we go rogue."

"The fortress is synthesizing a method of it after poring through Kryptonian records."

Batman nodded slowly. "The other one?"

"He is a Sandorian, again an extinct race. They were an aggressive and war-like race, their planet exploded and they detested the early Green Lanterns. He has virtually all my powers except he can control electricity. He like me absorb solar radiation and as time goes along he will get more powerful. Because of the electricity, his brain cannot be sensed by telepaths or taken over. We have a rock in the fortress called Sanonite. It's the only rock of its kind. It works like his kryptonite."

_Another loose cannon, _Batman thought. "We need to determine if they're on our side or not, and if possible get them on the Justice League and watch them."

Superman nodded. "But their races are extinct. They were destroyed thousands of years ago. All traces of their planets are gone."

"I have a theory."

"Do tell."

Batman gave him a glare. "I think that due to the fact these species are extinct, then the heroes are from another universe."

"What?" Superman did not want another Crime Syndicate incident.

"Theoretically it's true. Their species were destroyed years ago. But in their universes, their species could very well be alive." Batman paused. "It still doesn't explain what they're here for and why they haven't come to us for help like Luthor's counterpart."

"So if they resurface," Superman said. "We have to keep an eye on them?"

"Yes. Post it at the next meeting." With that Batman turned back to the monitor. Superman knew that was all he was going to get from him and he quickly walked away with the thoughts of the two heroes on their mind.

# # # #

3 days later

Megan Morse laid back in her new home in New York Her human form was a pretty slim Caucasian girl with red hair, bright blue eyes and a freckled face. Currently she lived with Lor or Lachlan Morse, Zod or James Morse, Fiona (Faora) and Kirana Morse. She was the adopted child of the Morse parents and had been living with them. They had recently moved to New York and she was to begin school soon with Lachlan.

Batman had bought a house as well as given them 20 million dollars to start off. James was to be an engineer and Fiona was to be a doctor due to her extensive work on the medical lines on Krypton giving her a more than able degree also considering that a Kryptonian and human body were identical. All it required was for her to study the human medicines.

Megan and Lachlan were to start high school. Which Megan didn't think was that bad. She thought.

She got up and went downstairs. Kirana was asleep whilst Fiona was slowly studying. Lachlan was watching TV and James was out the back. She mentally told Fiona that she was going out to explore and the dark haired Kryptonian nodded absent-mindedly and said yes.

Going out Megan began to walk. She found New York interesting to say the least, it certainly wasn't as crime filled as Gotham or as Superman-crazy as Metropolis (the Big Apricot) , no New York was neutral. While it had the Chameleon, New York seemed to survive amongst the alien invasions and constant threats made by supervillains.

She walked for a little while eventually reaching a Starbucks. She walked inside and looked over at the menus for a little while then she realized she had no money at all.

"Need some help?" Megan turned to see a dark haired boy with hazel eyes standing behind her, he looked around her age and was tall and muscular.

"Help?" Megan frowned.

The boy shrugged. "You know, if you want to buy anything at all."

"Um don't worry, I'll be fine," Megan replied. Megan did want a drink and the man could tell.

"I'm serious, I'll pay for it."

Megan looked over at the figure, then hesitantly told him that she wanted a cappuccino whatever that was. He smiled then went over and bought the drink and came back several minutes later with two mugs. He handed her one and they sat down at a booth.

"So," the figure said. "I'm Ethan Summers." Ethan was still getting used to his name but it was easier as time went by.

"Oh, I'm Megan Morse," Megan took a sip of the cappuccino. "Where are you from Ethan?"

"Umm, I live on the outskirts of New York. I used to be in Metropolis but Darkseid attacked and my parents died a month ago. I'm living with friends now." Ethan got a faraway look in his eyes. "You?"

Megan hastily remembered her story. "I was adopted at birth by my parents. We just moved here from Oregon."

"That's nice."

"Metropolis gets attacked lots doesn't it?" Megan asked.

"Yeah," Ethan replied. "Superman's there but sometimes it's like when can they just leave. Earth isn't going to bow down easily."

"What about the Justice League?"

"They're doing a great job by the way, but I know some guys who don't like Wonder Woman," Ethan paused remembering Nathan and Michael. On their world Amazons had massacred millions. Damian came from a world where Kryptonians helped killing millions, Lyra and James came from a planet where Martian had invaded Earth. "They think the ideal of living on an island where they don't have to face the horrors of the outside world is not true living."

Megan took another sip. She smiled. "You have interesting friends."

Ethan grinned. To be honest he had no idea what he was doing. "Thanks. Are … you starting school? You look my age."

Megan nodded. "Midtown High."

"Same!" Ethan high fived her. He could tell this was the start of an amazing friendship.

# # # #

Black Mask lay back in his chair and smiled in satisfaction.

Batman was too preoccupied in Gotham with the recent breakout of dozens of Arkham inmates. Too preoccupied to come after him. Whilst he had come to New York and cannibalized the two major gangs. Now he was going to turn New York into a city that would put Gotham's crime rate shame.

It was just a pity that the Chameleon was in New York. The vigilante had been causing trouble for Mask for a while now and he was starting to get slightly worried. But Mask was much more worried about Reflex. Or Sebastian Wolf, Wolf's family had been killed by a gang and he had taken up crime-fighting too, in a much more vicious and aggressive way. He killed unlike other 'heroes' and even though there was an arrest warrant out for him, he managed to get away.

Mask frowned. He dialled his intercom. "Gretel?"

"Yes, sir," his assistant's voice came back.

"Get the assassin. I have a proposition for him."

From outside the high-rise building a figure wearing all-black watched Black Mask using his goggles. He wore body armour and on his chest was a big red skull. He smiled.

"Soon Mask, soon."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aftermath of Magic part 1

"We have an issue." The group were gathered around a table in the Bunker. At the head was Michael and he was the one leading the group.

"Please," Ethan said. "Can we make this quick? I have a date. Sort of."

The girls rolled their eyes, whilst James just elbowed him.

"9 heroes in New York is not good," Nathan said. "To start off with, the press would have a field day every time we showed up, but the overall process would not be good. Especially considering the news around Chameleon."

"Extend it to state of New York," Ethan said. "That'll help."

"All 9 of us can't be in New York State every night," Damian pointed out. "Some of us still have to have lives."

"3 of us in New York City," Olivia said. "3 in New York State and the others can stay in here."

Ariel nodded. "That works."

"Black Mask from Gotham is here though," James pointed out. "He's cannibalized the other major gangs and is probably going to initiate a war between the NYPD and his gang."

"Let Batman sort it out," Lyra said.

"He can't." Michael ran his hand through his hair. "Black Mask orchestrated his coming here with the release of all the inmates at Arkham." There was a gobsmacked look around the table as everyone realised how dangerous that was for the citizens of Gotham. "That many psychopaths loose is dangerous, it's going to take a while for Batman and his partners to sort them out."

"So we have to deal with a gang war?" Ethan asked. "Simples." Lyra rolled her eyes.

Michael shook his head. "And a vigilante that actually kills. His name is Sebastian Wolf, former special ops agents, among the best. He has superhuman reflexes and he heals quickly. After his family was killed by a gang, he took up crime-fighting. Though a more reckless side. To date he's killed over 200 people and he's wanted in six states for murder and other various charges. He's simply known as Reflex to the criminal world and he is a master of stealth, martial arts, use of all forms of weapons, pain tolerance is incredibly high. He has complete control of his mind."

"What does that mean?" James asked.

Olivia sighed. "He has complete control of his mind obviously. No one can enter it not even me."

"Oh."

"He can't be that tough?" Nathan asked. "I zap him and he's out cold." Olivia paused. "He is a genius, he has tabs on everyone on the Justice League. And he's created perfect clones of six of the seven founders save Batman."

"What?" Ariel frowned. She'd done her backup on the Justice League, they all had. And perfect clones of the founder was in anyone's opinion dangerous. Especially in the hands of a killer.

"The clones follow his orders directly. And to the point," Michael frowned. "I discovered this after hacking into a government site after I heard about him."

"Okay," Ethan said. "So he's very dangerous."

"And we have to do security for Black Mask?"

"No. Mask has a newly broken out Metallo and several other villains working for him for a price." Michael drank some water. "We have to watch them."

"The Justice League will want us to join them so they can keep an eye on us," Ariel said. "And possibly this CADMUS, you've told us all about."

Olivia shrugged. "We should be more concerned about the Guardians of Oa. When they hear about James, they're going to come here. They'll be scared of him as well as Ethan, anyone with Darkseid's powers is dangerous to anyone."

Michael leaned back. "It won't take them long to realise he's weak to magical attacks."

"Anything else you want to tell us, o fearless leader?" Damian asked.

"I'm thinking of starting a business," Michael said. "A pharmaceutical and advanced engineering and weaponry business."

"Right," Ethan leaned back. "Pray tell how you expect to pay for that."

"My 'parents' were wealthy investors and left me with a 6 billion dollar fortune. I graduated from Uni with a high distinction in physics, chemistry, and engineering." Michael had a smug look on his face. He knew exactly what he wanted to do.

"And how much money do we have?" James asked. He was a lot less happy about his financial position.

"50 million each," Olivia replied. "I have 250 million. Don't worry we siphoned a lot of it from corrupt businessmen and crime bosses."

"Hmm." Lyra looked up from her tablet. "And what are you going to call your company?"

"Smythe Industries."

# # # #

The man awoke.

He got up and looked around his surroundings.

He was tall, dark skinned, muscular and with piercing dark eyes. He wore what looked to be ancient armour with a red cape and in his hand was his hammer. His helmet was still on, he thought of taking it off but decided against it. He was in what looked to be a forest.

He frowned, all he remembered was fighting the orc Sanu and King Oberon blasting the orc and him being drawn into the blast. He got up and took the air. He paused as he detected magic. Strong dark magic only known to Sanu.

Prince Zhu Stronghammer – the last and most powerful Xirthian gritted his teeth. He could see a city off in the distance, and he could detect Sanu from there. He flew ready to combat his mortal enemy and end him once and for all.

# # # #

Superman and a masked Zod floated down to the ground, in front of them stood a being as tall Kal. Superman eyes took in the grey skinned creature in armour and wielding a sword. Superman eyes hardened when he realised that there was magic in the area. He hated magic.

"Who are you?" the figure demanded. It spoke with a deep voice as if English wasn't its first language. It raised its sword to him.

"I am Superman."

"I am Sanu, god of death and destruction." Sanu was angry, he was in the mortal world and being confronted by one of these 'heroes'. Obviously not his world since it was mostly destroyed by Martian invaders. He growled, he was outside his realm, if he died here it was permanent. To his surprise it was a Kryptonian, he snorted, they were weak to magic all the same. "This is not my Earth," Sanu said.

Superman's eyes widened whilst Zod frowned then spoke. "You forget your place Imorian." Zod wore a black suit like Superman's with a blue cape but over it, he wore armour that boosted his strength and protected him against magic. Though he physically without the armour was not as powerful as Superman due to only have spent days under the yellow sun.

Sanu started. "You know who I am?"

"Yes, you were killed by Darkseid, millennia ago, with the only weapon that can stop you, the Nullifier." Zod frowned, then realised. "You're not from this Earth."

Sanu eyes hardened. On his earth, Darkseid was dead. He growled then shot his hand forward a bolt of black magic flowing out and crashing into Zod's chest. Zod was thrust backwards and slammed onto the ground hard. Superman turned then flew at Sanu at full speed. Sanu grabbed Superman's hands and effortlessly threw the Man of Steel high into the air before turning to Zod.

"Get up Kryptonian. I'm not finished with you."

Zod growled. This was going to be a long fight.

# # # # #

Superman slowed down his descent as he was now flying in space. Sanu was as least as powerful as Darkseid. He keyed his communicator. "Watchtower."

"This is Flash." Flash's cocky voice came over. "If you're a hot girl please give me your number. If you're a guy in a Batsuit, please hang up. If you're a boy scout, please come with me to a clu…"

"Flash! This is serious! There's a dangerous man in Metropolis who just sent me into orbit, get as many Leaguers as you can." He flew back into Metropolis as quick as he could.

# # # #

Zod ducked the sword that Sanu had and slammed his fist forward into the god's chest. Sanu was thrown backwards but he reacted, quicker than Zod and punched the Kryptonian hard. Zod was thrown back into a car and slammed into a bus. The streets had been cleared, people knew when to stay away from superhero fights. Zod struggled to his feet. "Lor?" he said into his communicator. "Hi, Dad, sup." Zod rolled his eyes. His son was already getting human traits. "Can you and Megan get here?" "I can, Megan has a date, remember?" Zod forgot all about what was going on and his fatherly instincts kicked in. "What?" He hadn't met the guy at all.

"Megan has a date, guy seems nice his names Ethan Jameson- jock type of guy, girls love him, friends with a billionaire."

"Lor!" Zod paused and looked up as Superman and Sanu exchanged blows. Superman was easily on the losing side, Sanu's greater strength overpowered him easily and the Man of Steel was hit by a massive haymaker that stunned him. Sanu was about to slice Superman's head off when a large hammer slammed into him and thrust him into the ground. Zod's eyes widened.

"Sanu!" A powerfully built man in armour and a red cape floated in the air. The hammer came back to the man and he gripped it tightly. "Today, you die."

Zod couldn't see his face but he was dark-skinned and wore a helmet which covered his face. Sanu flung Superman away, he was caught by Lor. Lor lowered Superman to the ground, his eyes wide as he realised who it was that threw the hammer. "A Xirthian!?"

"I Zhu Stronghammer, the Zenith the god and avatar of life and I will finally kill the darkness that has tormented my people." Zhu flew downwards and his hammer slammed onto Sanu's sword creating a massive shockwave.

Lor's eyes were wide. "Man, this is so cool."

Zod glared at his son. Kids were the same everywhere. Wonder Woman, Batman, Flash and Shazam arrived but stopped upon seeing Sanu and Zhu. Batman growled. "Who the hell is that?"

# # # #

Luthor watched the fight curiously as the demon like creature and the hammer wielding man fought it out on the streets of Metropolis. They looked to be evenly matched and equally powerful. He focused on Sanu, he could be useful.

# # # #

"Ethan."

Ethan looked up. "Whatever you want to do, can this wait? I'm going out."

"New God and human DNA would have fought, overriding each other and eventually killing you," Michael said, he leaned against the door. "So what did you do to stabilize it?"

Ethan sighed. God Michael was so untrusting and judgemental, he should have expected it, considering his backstory. "Superman," he finally replied.

"I'm smart like my dad," Ethan said. "All I needed was a DNA sample that would give me regenerative healing which would help my body recover and stabilise. So I thought of Superman's blood and broke into STAR Labs during the aftermath of the invasion. Everyone was too distracted to notice me."

"How much blood?"

"A blood transfusion of around one pint stabilized my DNA and made me a cross-breed. Superman's DNA boosted my abilities and Darkseid's DNA gave me the Omega Beam." Ethan turned to face Michael. "Happy now?"

"You can't face someone with Kryptonite," Michael replied. "It will weaken you but not to the effect it has on Superman. If Darkseid's powers were magic based, I would say that you're invulnerable to anything but they're not."

"Oh," Ethan realized that Michael was right.

"Have a good date." Then Michael turned and walked out of Ethan's room.

"Bastard." Ethan grabbed his wallet and mentally began to think of how annoying Michael was.

# # # #

"What ails you?" Lyra was looking at Olivia. They were in the Bunker and the girls were currently going through the communications of the massive computer. Olivia hadn't been happy when Lyra was talking about Atlantis. Considering that Atlantis was at war with the surface world back on her dimension, Lyra understood what was going on.

"There's a fight in Metropolis between some guy called Sanu and Zhu Stronghammer." Olivia frowned at Lyra's look of shock. "Something wrong?"

"Sanu is my enemy." Lyra looked at the screen, yep it was him. "And Zhu is my husband."

"This is so awkward," Ariel said as she came up.

"Are you sure he's not from this world?" Olivia asked.

"I'm sure," Lyra went over to a small chamber in the Bunker. She returned later with her armour. It looked to be one-piece bathing suit except it had leggings a boot and two sword strapped to the back as well as she now wore a mask that covered her eyes and upper part of her head. "I detect no Xirthian nor Imorian magic in this universe."

"Take Damian and James with you Warrior." Michael materialized out of nowhere and opened up a file. "His expertise in magic as well as yours will give you an advantage over Sanu, James's brute strength has been able to defeat Sanu every time you have fought if you're to believe."

Damian went down the stairs to his armour. James just slid his mask and gloves on and turned metallic.

Michael paused. "Where's Nathan?" Lyra rolled her eyes and waited patiently behind the teleporter.

# # # #

Sanu flew backwards into a building and came out the other end. He detested fighting the Xirthian, he gripped his sword and flew towards Zhu.

"So," Flash looked at the unconscious form of Superman. "These guys hate each other, we get it. Who's the bad guy?"

"The one with the sword." Zod got to his feet "He is the god of death. Zhu is the Zenith, god of peace and prosperity. Both their worlds were destroyed millennia ago."

Batman sighed. More parallel earth's. He looked up to see a woman and a man in armour fly to the fighting gods. A gigantic metallic man landed in front of the group and bounded to the two gods. Zhu was disarmed and flung to the ground, he raised his hand and his hammer came back to him just as Sanu punched him into the ground creating a crater that stunned the Xirthian, Zhu's hammer fell a metre short of Zhu.

Sanu brought his sword to smash it on Zhu when a rope descended over him. A rope of pure magic. "Ah!" he screamed. "I cannot get rid of you even in this world!" He struggled to break free only to punched in the face by a golden armoured man with a trident in his hand. Sanu's head rang from the punch. He was about to fight until he saw the figure of Metal Man standing in behind Zhu.

Sanu stopped, he had been humiliated last time he fought the Colossial he did not want to repeat it. Zhu eye's widened as he saw his wife, then his head snapped back to the task at hand. Dreadnaught manipulated magical chains to bind the dark god and Sanu was brought down to his knees in front of Lyra.

Sanu glared at Lyra. "Kill me." He wouldn't be able to come back to life, meaning that he couldn't have his revenge.

"Fine." Lyra slid one of her swords out and it lit up with energy. "Your terror ends today."

"Stop!" Wonder Woman jumped in between the two. "There is a better way to do this!"

"Feeble weak Amazon," Sanu said. He laughed, a maniacal laugh that shook Diana to her core. "On my world I brought the Amazons to their knees, I killed them all as well as your weak gods." He looked up at Diana. "All because one wanted to give me the humanitarian treatment." He laughed again. "I've been killed millions of times Amazon. I always come back to life. I've killed trillions of people, led my world to ruin, and yet you fight for me? Weak."

Zhu stepped up behind Warrior. "Move."

Diana looked between Sanu and Zhu. "We don't kill."

Sanu rolled his eyes. "Letting me live will be the downfall of your planet. Has the Kryptonian not told you of what my counterpart did on this world?"

Zod nodded to Diana. "He's right. He can't be shackled, restrained or his powers removed. Killing him is the only way to end this before any further bloodshed." He tried to ignore the icy glare he received from Dreadnaught.

"No!"

"If I live," Sanu said. "What Heracles did to your people will be nothing compared to what I will do them." Diana slapped him hard, he smiled. "Kill me Imorian. Just do it."

Before Diana could move, she was thrown away by a bolt of energy from Dreadnaught and as she struggled to her feet, she watched as Warrior sliced off the head of Sanu. Diana watched as Sanu disintegrated into ash.

Lyra then turned to Zhu and gave him a hug, "I missed you!"

James rolled his eyes. "Can this wait till we get back home? Hood's going to have my head."

Zhu picked up his hammer and slammed his foot on the ground. A bright light spread out, fixing the building and vehicles to their previous state.

"Who are you?" Batman asked as a portal opened.

Dreadnaught smiled. "Friends."

# # # #

The group returned to see Michael in full Red Hood gear. He had revised his costume making himself body armour that enhanced his movements but didn't hinder him, the armour covered his entire body as well as utility belt at his waist. The red cowl covered his face leaving his mouth but gave him red eyes and he had a fully black cape.

"Um," James asked. "I didn't do anything wrong did I?"

"Olivia will fix Zhu an identity if he wants to stay," Red Hood growled. "I'm going to go after Nathan before he gets himself killed." He climbed into a sleek black aircraft that was 200 years ahead of its time. The aircraft's top opened and Michael slid in.

"What?" Lyra asked.

"Nathan went to Themyscira," Red Hood said in the same growling tone. "I'm going to stop him," without another word, the cockpit closed and the plane known as the Shadow lifted up and took off.

Olivia smiled at Zhu warmly. "He's not happy, he's always like that when you mention Amazon. I'm Olivia."

Ethan walked into the Bunker just then and looking at the group asked, "What'd I miss?"

"We averted a disaster." James hi-fived Ethan, "The world saw Warrior and Dreadnaught. How was your date?"

Ethan grinned. "Amazing."

"Ethan." Olivia turned to him. "I need you to go and protect Superman."

"Protect?" Ethan asked. "Did he get hurt?"

"Yes. Someone's going to use this opportunity to kill him, if he dies, the Justice League's moral compass could go astray. He's an ideal of hope and peace."

"They'll see me." In seconds Ethan was in his full length body suit/armour which was blue with an M in the centre of his chest. It was attached to a black cape, it had a utility belt wrapped around the waist. Ethan pulled the mask over his head. The mask locked into place, its self defence mechanism kicking in. The mask covered everywhere but Ethan's voice and it distorted his voice.

"No they won't," Olivia replied. "Press the m on your utility belt and you'll be invisible."

"Got it." Ethan stepped up to the teleporter and disappeared.

# # # #

Zod entered the Fortress of Solitude along with the six of the seven founding members of the Justice League. Superman was still unconscious and sick for the time which worried Batman, he had sent Steel and Supergirl to safeguard Metropolis. Zod nodded to the hologram of his friend Jor-El.

"Jor-El," Zod said. "I require access to the archives and any information regarding Colossials, Sandorians, Imorians, Xirthians and a Celestial armour bearer."

"Of course." The hologram disappeared and a robot appeared motioning for the group to follow.

"What's a Celestial?" Flash asked, as they walked.

"An incredibly powerful being," Zod said. "Kryptonians may have been xenophobes but they were not stupid enough to record information on other species, in case they came to Krypton for less friendly reasons. Of all the weapons and species out there, a Celestial was the most difficult, they were given great power to help others and were made essentially gods. We tried to stay away from a Celestial and if possible stay on their good side."

Batman's eyes narrowed as he took in the information. "They couldn't be contained."

"No. The Green Lantern Corps were still young, they wouldn't have been able to stop them," Zod said. "But then the War happened." He stepped into a large room and indicated the others to follow him.

# # # #

Luthor turned to Xenon. "You saw the video?"

"Yes," Xenon smiled.

"The alien is weak," Luthor said. "Eliminate him."

Xenon smiled again and stood up to his full height. "Of course."


End file.
